Nothing Personal
by Zoopantaar
Summary: Based after the ending of Halloween Resurrection.


***This fan fiction is based after the ending of Halloween 8: Resurrection. It continues the exact moment from when that movie ends. This might be the first chapter of many more. Please note this is not intended to be a sequel to Halloween Resurrection, it is more like an extended version Please read and review; thanks***  
  
"AH---!" The female doctor screamed at the top of her lungs. Michael Myers eyes had opened. Michael Myers, America's most famous serial killer, whom would return every Halloween to slaughter more victims. He was STILL alive! Thoughts span around rapidly in the blonde haired doctor's head. Oh my god. Oh my god. Think, Think, Think. What am I going to do?  
  
Those eyes. It was those eyes. They had made her scream the moment they had opened unexpectedly. The moment they opened, terror had set itself on Earth once more. Death, pain and misery were back, those terrifying eyes. They had no remorse, no guilt. They were fueled upon Evil. Now those eyes were in the same room as the doctor and in this very dramatic scene life had became so much clearer. Staying alive was all that mattered. She wasn't ready to die. She feared death because death was the unknown. Not only was death the unknown. Death could signify the very end of her existence. Her existence that she now realized she had taken for granted. An existence she now cherished.  
  
Myers who lay upon a morgue bed rose into a sitting position with minimal effort. The doctor's eyes grew so wide that her veins were visible. She attempted to scream once more but her throat wouldn't allow her. It was taking every last effort to simply keep on her feet. Okay. Okay. Calm down. Back away. Back away. She decided it would be best to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
Michael tilted his head slightly to the right. "Shit!" He knows I'm here. She looked around in the room. The door was still open. Maybe if she was lucky she could make a tight escape, but no. The door was only open to. It would take too much time to swing it open and make it through. Then she remembered. The morgue bed! It slid into an oven.  
  
She tightened her fists, forced strength into her legs and ran the short distance to the morgue bed near where Myers feet were. Michael's eyes were following her. She felt the pressure rising. Without hesitating the doctor gripped the end of the bed and pushed and pushed and pushed. He was heavy!  
  
She closed her eyes and just kept on pushing, praying that the bed would finish sliding into the oven as soon as possible. Clang! She opened her eyes. The bed had gone all the way into the dark oven. She grabbed the door handle and shut it aggressively. Leaning her back against the morgue oven door she let out a sigh of relief. Was it over?  
  
Oh fuck! He's still alive she thought to herself. She had shut him in the oven but what if he escaped? The lock! She turned back around facing the oven once again, pulled the bolt over the door and padlocked it. Now he would have trouble escaping. She had to make sure he would stay dead though. Dying was her ultimate fear. If another had to die so that she didn't then so be it. She switched the oven onto full heat.  
  
Phew. The woman turned around and leaned on the door. She slid down into a sitting position wrapping her arms around her knees, her eyes closing gently. She drew a long sigh releasing, "Thank God that's over" She could hear the flames burning inside the oven.  
  
The doctor stood up and looked around making sure Myers really had gone inside that Morgue oven. He was nowhere to be seen. The door was still open to in the exact position as it was before, too narrow for someone to have passed through it. After a few seconds of scrutiny she decided it was definite that Michael Myers was in that oven. The only thing to do now was make sure he died, once and for all. She knew the tales of how he had always came back alive against all odds. Should she believe them though? Was her conventional wisdom telling her it was impossible for someone to live through a morgue oven burning?  
  
Hmm, I don't know she thought to herself. After all his face did look burned and melted so he must have been in a fire before he was brought here. Fuck it! I'm not taking any chances. Her will to survive was in the lead of her now. Nothing mattered except surviving and staying alive. She wanted to right all the wrongs she had made in life, to take up the opportunities she'd passed, to live life to the full.  
  
She made her way towards the door, took a deep breath but just stood there. She was having second thoughts. What if he's standing behind that door? What if I just think the door looks like it did before? Oh shit. Why me? I swear I'll be good; please just whoever is making this happen hear me out. Whoever controls me in the big scheme of things please just let me LIVE!  
  
She took one last look at the oven that was still burning inside and decided no matter what she had to get out of this godforsaken room. Her hand reached for the door handle. She pulled tightly and swiftly. The door became fully open. Her feet started to move. Myers. Oh my god. He wasn't in the oven. He was on the opposite side of the door. The doctor's blood started pumping at an unhealthy rate. She could feel her heart. Boom. Boom. Boom.  
  
Those eyes. She could see those eyes once again. Those blank expressionless careless evil eyes. Those eyes wanted her dead.  
  
The doctor backed away as fast as she could. Meanwhile Michael Myers was walking towards her in the eerie mechanical way that he always walked. He was getting closer and closer. In panic she gripped a table from the side of the room and dragged it in front of her putting it directly between herself and Michael, hoping it would protect her. Myers started to walk around the table clockwise. She ran around too.  
  
Although Michael Myers was only walking his walk was brisk and the doctor had to keep on running to avoid him. The inevitable happened. Myers turned around and started chasing her anti-clockwise. He still couldn't catch up to her though as they went round and round a few times. Still fearing for her life and her anxious heart becoming impatient the doctor tipped the table with all her might onto Myers. He fell over. The table had squashed him. For now he was down.  
  
The doctor took a step back looking down upon Myers body. He was bound to raise again she thought. Behind her was a window. Now it's time to leave. She turned around and was about to leave when out of the blue Michael kicked the table back up with his feet knocking the doctor back a few feet, right next to the window. Myers slid forward using his back and arms and using his feet prepared to squash the doctor. In perfect timing the doctor jumped high into the air landing on the table that Myers had pushed. She was now standing on the base of the table. Myers sat up effortlessly. He then stood up and started approaching the doctor slowly. His head tilted slightly.  
  
"God! God, if you exist please help me out here, PLEASE! I'm begging you! I know I never believed in you before but if I die here today, please just please let me come to Heaven! I have sinned. Forgive me father. Forgive me please. Open your arms to me!"  
  
Michael Myers had stopped walking. He was now right in front of the doctor. He reached his arms out. The doctor gasped. He gripped both his hands powerfully onto her head and used them to tear it in half. Her brain fell out onto the floor.  
  
Myers turned around, made his way for the door and left the room, never to return. 


End file.
